


Mind Blowing

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP... not much to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Blowing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan

**Mind Blowing**

“Danny, don’t be a spoilsport. I know you want it. I can feel that you want me,” Greg said, not once stopping to tease the other CSI. Danny only moaned in response, before saying something unintelligible.

Greg, apparently understanding what the other man wanted, pulled him along to the elevators. The late hour assured that not many hotel guests were out of their rooms and would see them. Greg, not put out by the thought of someone catching them, pushed the call button of the elevator before feasting on Danny’s neck. When the doors opened, revealing the empty elevator, Greg pushed Danny backwards into it, and started to lick his way up the left ear. Danny was so out of it, that he didn’t even notice Greg pushing the button for his floor.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive to his floor and Danny had never been more glad that Greg had gotten a room so close to the elevators.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Greg started undressing them while Danny surrendered fully to the other man’s touch. All Danny could do was moan with every kiss and lick that touched his exposed skin. He literally screamed when Greg bit his nipples.

“Greg,” Danny moaned as the former lab tech trailed a wet path down his stomach. He gasped out loud when Greg took his hard cock in his mouth. Danny heard something being unscrewed. Instead of looking down to find out what was going on, he leaned back and let his new lover do his thing.

He moaned again at the first tentative touch of Greg’s finger against his puckered entrance, losing all conscious thought when the finger finally entered him.

He felt Greg crawl up his body again, never pausing in his preparations. Leaning up, he opened his eyes and stared into the intense ones of Greg. Before he could formulate something in his mind, Greg leaned forward and kissed him passionately, invading Danny’s mouth.

Danny never noticed a second and third finger being added. He was breathing hard when Greg broke the kiss and positioned himself between Danny’s legs. Greg quickly picked a condom packet, ripped it open and pulled the condom over his erect member.

Carefully, he pushed his way into Danny, who moaned at the sensation. When Greg had fully entered Danny, he stopped for a moment, watching Danny being blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Grinning, he pulled out and pushed back in. Grunting, he leaned down and captured Danny’s lips in another searing kiss.

It didn’t take long for both of them to come, screaming the others name. Once they had caught their breath again, Greg pulled out of Danny and rolled over.

Staring at Danny, Greg said, “If you ever consider moving… we’re short a couple of CSI’s and my flat is kind of lonely.”

“What happened?” asked Danny surprised, still exhausted.

Greg grinned sadly, “Someone’s leaving at the end of the month. That’s when he’s making his decision where he’s going. It’s been a bit awkward after he nearly died and everybody’s been making a problem out of it. Otherwise… we’ve always been a bit short of CSI’s.”

“Sounds tempting,” grinned Danny.

**The End**


End file.
